A standard eyeglass frame includes a pair of rims, connected by a bridge, and two bows that project rearwardly from the sides of the rims. Each bow typically includes a relatively straight temple section and another relatively straight earpiece section that depends downwardly from the temple section at an obtuse angle. The earpiece section cooperates with a wearer's ear to help maintain the position of the eyeglasses on the wearer's head. While a relatively straight earpiece section increases wearer comfort by providing minimal contact with the wearer's ear, its ability to keep the eyeglasses in place is limited. For example, when eyewear constructed in this manner is worn during participation in contact sports it may be knocked from the wearer's head to the ground, increasing significantly the likelihood of damage to the lenses or frame. Similarly, sunglasses worn for boating or skiing are frequently lost due to the inadequate holding power of such an arrangement.
To increase a bow's ability to retain eyeglasses upon a wearer's head, curved earpiece sections that engage an increased portion of the wearer's ear have been employed. As will be appreciated, however, the substitution of a curved earpiece section for the traditional relatively straight earpiece section decreases wearer comfort. Further, the bows of each pair of eyeglasses to be protected must be constructed in this manner.
In an effort to provide eyeglass frames that alternatively offer comfort and security, traditionally constructed bows have been equipped with retractable earpiece sections for engaging a greater portion of the wearer's ear when deployed. While such retractable earpiece sections do provide some accommodation between comfort and security, bows constructed in this manner are still required for each pair of eyeglasses to be protected.
Another approach taken to increase the security of eyewear upon a wearer's head has been the use of bow attachments that offer additional contact with the ear. While such devices do increase eyeglass security, they suffer from several disadvantages. First, prior art attachments apparently do not offer a positive connection between the attachment and the bow. Thus, the connection may slip in precisely those instances where protection is most required. Second, prior art attachments are apparently designed for use with bows having only particular, predetermined cross sections. As a result, if an individual has several pairs of eyeglasses to be protected, different attachments may be required.
In light of the foregoing remarks, it would be desirable to produce an auxiliary earpiece that can be attached to an eyeglass bow when greater retention of the eyeglasses on a wearer's head is required and removed from the eyeglass bow when wearer comfort is of paramount concern. In addition, it would be advantageous for the auxiliary earpiece to be usable with bows of various cross section. Finally, it would be desirable for the earpiece to be positively securable to bows of such different construction.